Skye's The Limit!
by Annanarra
Summary: Skye returns from a missions trip days before she turns 16. Chad knows that they both like each other, but he's nervous to actually get something started. :)
1. Chapter 1

Skye stood in the middle of the bustling airport. Looking around she couldn't find any of her family or her friends.

_Where are they?_

Sky tried jumping to see above everyone's heads. At 15 she was quite tall; but just not tall enough. She walked to the escalator and rode it up to the next floor. Maybe she could see them from up here.

Skye caught a glimpse of her name on something. Chad stood holding a big blue paper with "Welcome Home Skye!" written on it; the rest of her family was waving at her. Skye about melted to the floor.

She rode the escalator (more like ran down it like a treadmill) down to the floor. She ran to them and was enclosed in Chad's arms first. She took in a deep breath as she laid her head against his chest.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

Skye pulled back and smiled at him mischievously.

"Hey! Do _**I**_ get a hug or just him?" Morgan said.

Skye leaned down and gave her a big hug.

"So how ya' doin' little cowgirl." Dad said with his arm around her shoulders.

"Great!" she said.

"We missed you so much sweetie!" Mom said.

"I know. I missed you guys too!" She said, a few joyful tears slid off her cheek. "I am so glad to come back home!"

"We are too! Lets go find your bags Skye and we can _**GO**_ home!" Mom said.

Skye waited for Chad to catch up to her before she followed her family.

"So, how was it in Uganda?" He asked

"It was awesome! It inspired me so much!" She said.

"Oh, how so?" he said.

"Chad, I want to adopt a whole bunch of kids someday!" She explained.

"Really? Cool, sounds tiring though!"

"Oh, but it would be worth it! And of course I think I would want to do it on a horse ranch like Mom and Dad do. And they also would have to foster kids first like I was. I don't think you can immediately adopt without foster care first in America anymore, can you?"

"I don't know. Maybe, you should ask your foster care and adoption experienced parents!" He said sarcastically.

"Whatever!" She said, shoving him. "Did you do anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Maayybe." He said with a suspicious grin.

"Oh really? Well, is a certain someone going to tell me or do I have to figure it out myself?"

"Neither. You have to wait till Wednesday."

"But that is two whole days away! Wait a minute! My birthday is on Wednesday isn't it?"

"Humph! Wow, you can't even remember your own birthday!"

"I-I… I remembered, its just that I was saying that because it seemed suspicious that whatever you did I would find out on my birthday! Ha! You didn't stump me!"

"But I almost did!" He smiled as he reached for her hand and squeezed it briefly before letting go.

"We found your bags Skye!" Dad said as he lifted one bag. "Chad, you can carry the **REALLY** heavy one yourself."

Chad chuckled as he hefted the bulging bag over his shoulder. Skye saw his muscles at work when he did that. Skye sighed to herself at that.

_He is so strong! I can't wait to find out what he is hiding from me!_


	2. Chapter 2 Patience

_**Chapter 2**_

_Patience_

Skye was staring at the TV upside-down on the couch. Her hair had grown past her waist so now her hair flowed all the way down to the floor and then some. She looked away from Star Wars III to watch Chad situate himself to copy Skye. He looked over at her and smiled. Skye's stomach fluttered and she smiled back.

They were waiting for Mom and Dad Chambers to come back from wherever they went. Skye had woken up this Monday morning to an empty house. Around lunchtime she went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and heard some one knock on the door. She quickly scurried to the door and opened it expecting her family to be on the other side. Delighted she opened the door to Chad instead!

They made some popcorn and decided to watch Star Wars I. Her parents still didn't come. So they watched Star Wars II, then III.

Skye snapped her attention back to the screen to see the movie credits scrolling down.

"Well, should we watch number IV?" Chad asked as he stood up. Skye up-righted herself and sighed.

"I don't know, I think I would like to a break from this break." She said. Chad chuckled and pushed the off button on the TV before sitting down across from her.

"Alright then, how about some music? I brought my guitar; we could always use the extra practice!" Chad suggested. Skye nodded her head and left to her room to find her violin and her sheet music. She walked back to the living room and sat down on a stool Dad Chambers put together for her so she could play her violin sitting down without elbowing anything or anyone.

Skye and Chad quickly tuned their instruments and began playing. Skye sang along; eventually Chad did as well. After a few songs she stopped and rested her arms for a minute.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Well, why did come over here? Did you know everybody was gone?"  
"No, I just came over to see if you guys needed anything since it was your first day back."

"Oh, hmmm? Where do you think they could've gone to?"

"I don't know. It could be something about your birthday but I was never aware of anything like this."

Skye sighed. Suddenly she smiled.

"Speaking of my birthday, could you perhaps tell me _anything _about these birthday secrets?"

"No, I can't." he said. "You're just going to have to be patient!"

"Ugghh!"

"Mwahahaha! You shall never know of your birthday secrets!" he shouted as he lifted his arms and fell to his knees, his face looking to the celing.

"Oh, brother! You're such a goof!" She said laughing.

"Yes I am. Thank you for the compliment!" Chad's face lit up with fake confidence.

Skye shook her head and rolled her eyes. Standing she turned around and put her violin and bow safely on the chair. Skye turned around and walked over to the couch. Unexpectedly she tripped on the rug; she began falling to the down stairs! Skye screamed until suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist and saved her from the tumble. She dangled there for a moment before Chad pulled her upright.

Skye looked up and saw Chad's face right in front of hers. Skye's face turned scarlet as she backed up a step.

"Th-thanks." She muttered.

"Man, you really would have been sore in the morning! It's a good thing I caught you!" Chad said.

"Yeah." Skye said quietly. She carefully walked back to the couch and sat down. Skye imagined herself smacking her head; she had just acted totally dumbfounded just now. But it was so weird being that close to him. It was very different and weird, good but weird.

Skye shook herself out of her reverie and looked at Chad as he sat down next to her.

"You alright? You looked kind of freaked out." He said concerned.

"Yah I'm freaked out! That was FREAKY!" She finally said. She moved her widened eyes to Chad.

"Thanks for catching me." She said.

Skye got up and went to the kitchen and began cleaning up the dishes they had used for their snacks. She came back into the living room with two glasses of water. She handed one to Chad and sat down across from him with hers. Silence follow with the exception of a few swallowing noises from drinking their water.

"Skye?" Chad's eyes darted nervously from her to the floor.

"What?" Skye asked curious at what he was going to say.

"I-I don't know if I have ever told you this but… I think you are very pretty." Chad's face turned tomato red and he looked down at his hands as they were giving a death grip to his glass.

Skye was taken aback.

_What? What is going on here? This is getting….interestingly weird._


	3. Chapter 3 Chad's Talk

_**Chapter 3**_

_Chad's Talk_

"Well, um. Thank you?" Skye's face color matched Chad's beet red face.

Nervously, Chad rubbed the back of his neck.

_Stupid! Why would you say something like that to her? This is REALLY bad! _

Relief flooded both of their faces when they heard a knock on the door.

Chad watched Skye jump up and rush out to the entry room.

He let out a frustrated sigh as buried his face in his hands. What was he going to do? They both obviosly liked each other. Honestly he had started mentally freaking out when he found out nobody else was home but Skye.

_What will her parents think? Yikes! I mean, I would never do anything wrong, but I know that parents tend exagerate scenarios in their minds. The Chamber's are pretty cool and collected though, right? They know me well enough. How long have I been here anyway?_

Chad glanced down at his watch. He had come a little before lunch, and now it was dinner time!

_Holy cow! How on earth did- let me think. We did watch three long movies and we ate a sandwhich, we did some chores and worked with Champ. Well, I guess it does make sense, but I really need to start keeping track of time._

Chad's mental rambling was interupted by Skye and her family as they walked in and into the kitchen. He peeked up as they passed by him. Mr. Chambers caught his eye and gave him a suspicious look. Chad bit his lip nervously, and broke eye contact.

Oh, boy. He had a feeling he was going to have a little "chat" with Mr. C soon.  
~

Tom Chambers quickly helped his wife put away the groceries they had bought before he walked into the living room that occupied Morgan, Skye, and Chad.

"Skye, Morgan, will you go feed the horses and get your chores over with?" He asked. The girls began to head to the mud room.

"I'll go help." Chad said, jumping up all to quickly.

"No, stay here a minute please." Tom said.

Chad nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Chad began rubbing the back of his neck. Tom suppresed a laugh.

_He's nervous, that's funny for some reason? Oh, well. This wil be fun!_

"Chad." Tom said once the girls had walked outside. "Come with me to game room please."

Chad followed him down the stairs to the game room. Tom pulled two chairs to the corner of the room and sat down.

_Here we go!_

Chad bit his lip nervously again as he turned the chair around so he could face Mr. C while he straddled the chair like a horse. He some how felt more comfortable that way.

"Soooo, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Chad asked, knowing fully well why he was here.

"You know what. What happened today?" Tom asked.

"Mr.C , nothing "bad" happened! I swear! I came here to see if you guys needed help and she was the only one home and I just thought she needed some company and... and... and. We only watched some movies and ate and messed with the horses. It was all _fine._ I promise." Chad rambled nervously; he gasped for air.

Chad looked up to see Mr. C chuckling, which turned into loud laughter.

Chad obviously didn't see_ how _this was funny. Tom held his sides as his laughter began to die down. He wiped a few tears from his eyes.

Chad scowled at him, this was supposed to be serious.

"I- I'm sorry, Chad. It was just- just- haha! Your face, was- I don't kow what to say." Tom said, a large smile plastered on his face.

Chad gave him a fake smile."Yeah, ha ha." he said sarcasticly.

"Now, spill your question. I know the _real _reason why you came here today." Tom said, seriousness began to settle on his features, but a smile still remained.

"You- how? What a minute, how did you know?" Chad said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Because, I can tell. It has been written all over your face since I came home. Spit it out!" Tom said, pushing Chad's finger down.

Chad sighed as he brushed his bangs away from his forehead; stubbornly they fell back into his eyes.

"I- ummmmm. Ugggh." Chad hid his red face. This was _so _embarrasing!

"I would like to- to... date Skye?" Chad squeaked out the last part.

"Sure." Tom said casually.

Chad's head snapped up, bewilderment evident on his face.

"Say what?"

"Sure."

"Wait a minute, no questions, no proving myself, not even _any _thinking?"

"Well, if you _want _I can do all that but that would take a while."

"No- no. That's okay. But- but?"

"Look, Chad. I know you very well. I trust you alot. I trust you with my horses even. And now I trust you with Skye. I knew nothing "wrong" happened today. Although I would prefer if that didn't happen again, especially now. But I wasn't nervous or anything."

"Oh, okay."

Chad raked a hand through his dark hair.

"Where were you today?" he asked.

"We were setting things up for Skye's birthday."

"Oh, okay. So hush hush?" he said with a smile.

"Yes. She called us but we just didn't answer."

"Oh, how evil. Poor girl, she had _no _idea where you guys were. I tried to distract her, thinking that it had something to do with her birthday." Chad smirked.

"So, when are you going to ask her?"

"Her birthday. Now I just got to plan how."

"Well, good luck." Tom said as he stood up. "See ya."

Tom walked out of the room. He quietly looked back to see Chad silently cheering. He was jumping up and down and pumping his fist in the air as he whispered "yes, yes yes YES!"

Chad sat down suddenly, running his hands through his hair. A delighted smile displayed on his face. Nervous chuckles began escaping his lips while deep in thought.

Tom turned around and went upstairs. He had a feeling this was the happiest moment for Chad so far in his life. Soon, it would begin to get even happier.


End file.
